1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a link detection function of an interface chip.
2. Description of the Related Art
An electronic device is usually equipped with an interface chip to communicate with another interface chip mounted on another electronic device to build a link between the two electronic devices.
However, there may be a great efficiency difference between the interface chips mounted on the different electronic devices, which may affect the link detection between the different electronic devices.